footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019-20 Premier League: Match day 14
Manchester City's hopes of defending their Premier League title were dealt another blow when Jonjo Shelvey's stunning late equaliser earned Newcastle a point at St James' Park. A goal in either half earned Crystal Palace their first Premier League win in six games in a cagey affair at Burnley. West Ham relieved the pressure on boss Manuel Pellegrini as they ended their seven-game winless run with a first victory at Chelsea for 17 years. Liverpool keeper Alisson was sent off for a blatant handball outside his penalty area as the Reds moved 11 points clear at the top of the table with victory over Brighton. Dele Alli starred as Tottenham made it three wins out of three under manager Jose Mourinho, against a Bournemouth side that flattered to deceive. Watford manager Quique Sanchez Flores said he "suffers" for the fans, players and owner after defeat at fellow strugglers Southampton. Arsenal's winless run continued with Freddie Ljungberg's first Premier League game as boss ending in a draw against struggling Norwich. Wolves remain sixth in the Premier League after Matt Doherty's equaliser against Sheffield United extended their unbeaten run to nine games. Leicester City inflicted the cruellest of blows on beleaguered Everton manager Marco Silva as Kelechi Iheanacho's stoppage-time winner - awarded by the video assistant referee - kept the Foxes on the heels of Premier League leaders Liverpool. Manager Ole Gunnar Solskjaer says Manchester United's league position is not a concern after a home draw with Aston Villa left them ninth after 14 games. Match Details Saturday 30 November 2019 Shelvey | goals2 = Sterling De Bruyne | stadium = St. James' Park, Newcastle | attendance = 49,937 | referee = Chris Kavanagh }} ---- Schlupp | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 19,818 | referee = Peter Bankes }} ---- | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 40,595 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- Alisson | goals2 = Dunk | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool | attendance = 53,319 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- Sissoko | goals2 = H Wilson | stadium = Tottenham Hotspur Stadium, London | attendance = 59,626 | referee = Lee Mason }} ---- Ward-Prowse | goals2 = Sarr | stadium = St Mary's Stadium, Southampton | attendance = 26,929 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- Sunday 1 December 2019 Cantwell | goals2 = Aubameyang | stadium = Carrow Road, Norwich | attendance = 27,067 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- | goals2 = Mousset | stadium = Molineux Stadium, Wolverhampton | attendance = 31,642 | referee = David Coote }} ---- Iheanacho | goals2 = Richarlison | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 32,144 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- Lindelöf | goals2 = Grealish Mings | stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester | attendance = 73,381 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- League table after Match day 14 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2019-20 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2019-20 Premier League results Category:2019–20 in English football